


Whiteness

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary sees Belarus' pure whiteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiteness

It is a very cold night, and Hungary sits in the snowed garden outside Austria’s house, working on her embroidery.

She senses when Russia arrives, and nods distractedly at his presence. A bit later than expected. A bit more rude than expected. So many surprises today.

It starts to snow again, and Hungary brushes off a few snowflakes from the fabric she is working on.

“Why are you here?” asks Belarus behind her, having arrived in Russia’s shadow. A far more rude entrance than her brother’s.

“I come here a few times. Would you like to sit with me?” asks Hungary

Belarus has a knife. Hungary can feel the wind caressing its surface. She is too close to hide anything from Hungary’s all encompassing sight. A sight sharpened from days of battle and nights of keeping watch.

“I don’t,” says Belarus

“Ah, too bad.”

“I want you to be gone.”

“Really?” comments Hungary with a slight smile, patting the colorful flowers she is working on. She closes her eyes and sees how the wind moves the long, soft strands of Belarus’ hair. How the fabric of her dress shifts as she breathes. But with her battle sight she can only see her in absolute white. White hair. White eyes. White Russia.

_When did she turn into this?_  Hungary wonders.

Belarus takes a stab at her. A swift move that leaves Hungary only a second to move to the right, avoiding the blade. She grabs at Belarus’ arm and pulls, toppling her over the bench and across her lap, twisting her arm just enough to make her let go of the blade.

“What are you-?!” screeches Belarus.

“That’s enough. Let’s just wait here until they are done. If you stop it, I won’t tell your brother that you came,” says Hungary.

Belarus struggles against Hungary’s iron grip for a moment, before giving up.

“How did you know that he would come to see Austria?” asks Belarus in a whisper.

“I worry. Just like you,” says Hungary, and passes a hand through Belarus’ hair.

In a heartbeat, Russia’s presence is gone, and Hungary lets go of her.

“If you all became one with big brother, everything would be better,” says Belarus, taking back her discarded knife from the ground just as Hungary picks up her embroidery.

She wants to comment sharply about that, but she remembers how scary independence was.

Instead, she smiles at Belarus, and kisses her forehead. She is cold, much colder than Hungary, who has been sitting in the snow for hours.

“Be strong,” says Hungary, touching her lips with the tip of her finger.

She feels Belarus’ heart jump, and then she is gone.

Leaving only whiteness behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by is-doitsu-an-instrument over at my Tumblr


End file.
